wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XXXII
Spacer Po kilkunastominutowej podróży, która wydawała się Madzi nieskończoną, dorożka zaczęła zjeżdżać na dół Tamki. Minęli gmach Konserwatorium i zatrzymali się naprzeciw krótkiej uliczki zakończonej bramą, na szczycie której wznosił się żelazny krzyżyk. - Tu - rzekł dorożkarz. Madzia wysiadła, a minąwszy nieforemny dziedziniec weszła do gmachu o powierzchowności więzienno-szpitalnej. "Straszne tu musi być życie!..." - pomyślała. W sieni wyszła naprzeciw niej młoda szarytka pytając, czego sobie życzy. - Chciałabym zobaczyć się z matką Apolonią. - Czy ma pani... jaką prośbę? - Nazywam się Brzeska, jestem znajomą matki Apolonii odpowiedziała Madzia rozdrażnionym tonem, spostrzegłszy, iż gotowi posądzić ją, że przyszła po wsparcie. - W poczekalni jest w tej chwili kilka osób - odparła szarytka. - Ale jeżeli pani jest znajomą matki Apolonii, to możemy pójść do niej. Poszła prędko naprzód. Madzia za nią, przez korytarze, na schody i ze schodów. Wstępowały do kilku sal, lecz matki Apolonii nie było. Przez ten czas Madzia oglądała się w nowym otoczeniu. Uderzyła ją zadziwiająca, czystość, obrazy na ścianach, małe ołtarzyki w salach i napisy nad niektórymi drzwiami: "Bóg na nas patrzy!" - Musimy zajrzeć do ogródka - rzekła zakonnica. A gdy znalazły się tam, przeprosiła Madzię, że ją na chwilę opuści. Ogródek wydawał się niezbyt wielkim ani zasobnym, ale jakiż kontrast tworzył z lokalem pani Turkawcowej! Tam gorąco i zaduch, tu - chłodne powiewy nasycone wonią roślin; tam ciasnota, tu zieloność, na tle której nie raziły nawet budynki w stylu szpitalnym. Tam śpiew Stelli albo jęki nieznanej chorej, tu cisza... Nie, słychać świergotanie ptaków i wesoły śmiech dzieci płynący nie wiadomo skąd. Przy łóżku śpiewaczki Madzia widziała na lewo od siebie brudny drzeworyt przedstawiający nimfy w kąpieli. Lecz gdy tu spojrzała w lewo, spostrzegła krzyż, który wyrastał z pagórka zasianego kwiatami i prawie na obłokach opierał ciemne ramiona. Spokojny ten obraz jak błyskawica rozświetlił wspomnienia Madzi. Zdawało jej się, że widzi swoje dzieciństwo i że ona, ta, która jest tu, nie jest dalszym ciągiem dziecka, które żegnało się na widok klasztornych murów i klękało pod krzyżami. Przyszło jej na myśl, że tamto pobożne dziecko już umarło - i uczuła ciężar, który powoli zsunął się jej na serce. W tej chwili ukazała się młoda zakonnica. - Niech pani będzie łaskawa ze mną do poczekalni - rzekła nie podnosząc oczu. - Matka Apolonia zaraz przyjdzie. Znowu wróciły na korytarz, po czym zakonnica wprowadziła Madzię do niewielkiej sali. Zostawszy sama uczuła Madzia nieokreśloną trwogę, Przerażał ją sklepiony sufit, grube mury, białeściany sali, a nade wszystko Chrystus, który z małego krzyża patrzył na nią i rozmyślał. Rozdrażnionej Madzi zdawało się, że usłyszy łoskot ciężkiej furty klasztornej, która na zawsze odetnie ją od świata. Zbliżyła się do okna, a w tej chwili cicho otworzyły się drzwi i odezwał się za nią głos łagodny: - Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus. Przypomniałaś sobie nareszcie, ażeby mnie odwiedzić, niedobra? A ja od pół roku spodziewałam się twojej wizyty. Madzia ucałowała ręce czerstwej staruszki i dość niezręcznie tłomaczyła się z zapomnienia. - No, no, nie gniewam się - uspokoiła ją matka Apolonia. - Siadajże. Wy, kobiety światowe, zbyt wiele macie interesów, ażebyście mogły pamiętać o przyjaciółkach waszych babek. Cóż cię do nas sprowadza?... Madzia opowiedziała o Stelli, jej chornbie, o dziecku, obecnym miejscu zamieszkania i - prosiła dla niej o pomoc. Szarytka zacierała ręce potrząsając niekiedy wielkim kapeluszem. - Oj ty... ty!... - rzekła grożąc palcem Madzi. - Nie darmo doszły nawet do nas pogłoski, że jesteś emancypantką. Co za szczególne masz znajomości! Naturalnie, że musimy zaopiekować się tą nieszczęśliwą i owocem jej grzechu, ale cóż to za kobieta!... Pewnie Bóg wie od kiedy nie spowiadała się. A ty, zamiast pomyśleć o jej duszy, zaniosłaś wino nie pytając nawet lekarza o zdanie. - Przypuszczałam... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Że umierającemu bardziej przyda się wino niż pojednanie z Bogiem - przerwała szarytka, a cień padł na jej twarz łagodną. - Te panie z waszego obozu - ciągnęła - wiele mówią o prawach kobiet, ale całkiem zapomniały o prawach boskich. Potem dzieci oddają do szpitala, a same umierają w domach kobiet wątpliwej wartości. - Pani gniewa się na mnie... - Gdzieżby znowu! - odparła szarytka ściskając Madzię. Masz rysy twojej babki, Felicissimy, a to mi wystarcza. Choćbyś nawet i poszła kilka kroków za nowym prądem, powrócisz. - Pani sądzi, że takie powroty są możliwe?... Szarytka podniosła głowę i z uwagą spojrzała na Madzię. Zamyśliła się i odparła: - Gdy człowiek nie umie sam powrócić, Bóg zastępuje mu drogę... Madzię przebiegł dreszcz i pobladła. - No, ale co tam - rzekła szarytka łagodniej, spostrzegłszy zmianę w twarzy Madzi. Do tej nieszczęśliwej zgłosi się kto jeszcze dzisiaj i przekona się, co można zrobić. Zostaw mi jej adres. Jeżeli zaś chcesz zobaczyć to biedne dzieciątko, dam ci bilet. Madzia powiedziała adres Stelli; szarytka wyszła i niebawem wróciła z kartką. - Oddaj to siostrze Marii u Dzieciątka Jezus, a ona cię poinformuje. Madzia ucałowała ręce staruszki. - Przychodźże tu czasem - mówiła szarytka. - Już nie będę cię strofować za nieostrożne słowa. Ale widzisz, jestem stara i choć mniszka, jednak trochę widziałam na świecie. Mój kornet nie zasłaniał mi oczu. Niejedna uwaga może ci się przydać, tym bardziej że, biedaczko, pracujesz z dala od matki... Do widzenia. Ucałowała Madzię, przeżegnała i wyprowadziła do sieni. - Przyjdź tu czasem... "Dziwny... cóż to za dziwny świat" - myślała Madzia biegnąc do furtki. Była tak rozdrażniona, że lękała się, ażeby wedle słów szarytki krzyż stojący za murem ogrodu nie zeszedł z kwiecistego pagórka i - nie zastąpił jej drogi. Kiedy zmęczona wróciła do swego mieszkania, nie mogła nadziwić się, że jest u siebie, i że wybiła piąta... Więc dopiero dwie godziny, jak ona wyszła z domu do Stelli?... Nie, to chyba miesiąc już upłynął, a może rok!... Bo czy podobna w ciągu dwu godzin napotkać tyle kontrastów, tyle odczuć i tyle przeżyć, co ona?... Właściwie nawet nie widziała ani zbyt wielu, ani nadzwyczajnych rzeczy. Chorą i - szarytkę, zakład pani Turkawiec i ogródek klasztorny, nimfy między wyblakłymi gazetami i krzyż wśród zieloności. Jakim sposobem kilka tych przedmiotów zbudziło w niej tyle wrażeń, jakby każdy był całym światem?... I czy podobna, ażeby parę godzin podzieliło się na mnóstwo kawałków czasu, z których każdy rozrósł się w stulecia? Rozmowa z panią Turkawcową na schodach - jedno stulecie... Pobyt u Stelli - tysiące lat... Podróż dorożką - znowu stulecie... Dziedziniec, poczekalnia w klasztorze, rozmowa z matką Apolonią chyba wieczność!... Siedząc na twardej kanapce Madzia marzyła. Przed oczyma jej duszy przesuwały się kolejno dwa obrazy: alabastrowa twarz chorej na tle brudnego posłania i - dobroduszne oblicze zakonnicy w sklepionym pokoju; jęki nieznajomej kobiety za szeregiem przepierzeń i śmiech dzieci ukrytych w ogrodzie. W obrazach tych zdarzały się jakieś przemiany: raz widać było na dziedzińcu klasztornym Stellę, to znowu, w lokalu pani Turkawcowej szarytkę. Stella w nowym otoczeniu była smutniejsza, lecz wyglądała szlachetniej; ale zakład pani Turkawcowej, w obecności szarytki, rozpływał się jak mgła. Cichnął jęk, nie było słychać mlaskania, znikały obrzydliwe ściany, a na miejscu kąpiących się nimf ukazywał się krzyż oparty stopami na kwiatach, ramionami w obłokach. Potem nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się cień Solskiego. On także był litościwy, ale i surowy jak zakonnica; w jego mieszkaniu także panowała klasztorna cisza, a z okien widać było ciemne pnie drzew uwieńczonych zielonością. A ona, a Madzia, czymże jest? Czy jej ciasny pokoik nie przypomina komórki, w której leży Stella?... Upał taki sam, kuchenne swędy warte tamtejszego zaduchu, a warczenie niewidzialnej machiny do szycia czy mniej ją drażni aniżeli jęki chorej?... "Co ja zrobiłam... co ja zrobiłam?... - myśli Madzia i dodaje z rozpaczą: - Po co ja wyjechałam z Iksinowa?..." Ach, gdyby z dusznej Warszawy można było uciec na wieś... Gdyby można zasnąć i nie obudzić się, a przynajmniej - zapomnieć o tych męczących widziadłach. Po szóstej zapukano do drzwi i ukazał się pan Kazimierz. Na jego widok Madzia krzyknęła z radości. Znalazł się nareszcie człowiek rzeczywisty, nie widmo. Był tak nieoczekiwany, tak nowy na tle jej marzeń, a nade wszystko niczym nie przypominał ani Stelli, ani szarytki... - Byłbym szczęśliwy z powitania - rzekł pan Kazimierz gdyby nie dziwny wyraz, jaki dostrzegam w oczach pani... Co to znaczy?... Miała pani zmartwienie?... - Czy ja wiem, jak to nazwać! - odparła Madzia. - Chyba jestem zdenerwowana... - Najmilszymi są kobiety zdenerwowane. - Tak?... Ale niech pan zgadnie, gdzie byłam!... - Na lekcji?... Ba, może u panny Ady?... - U szarytek -- odparła Madzia. - Do tej pory nie mogę się uspokoić... - Cóż panią tak wzruszyło? Nie przypuszczam, ażeby chciano panią gwałtem zamknąć w klasztorze. - Wzruszył mnie sam klasztor: jego krzyże, cisza... Panie Kazimierzu - mówiła Madzia z zapałem - w tym coś jest... Jest jakaś nieokreślona siła, którą nazwałabym świętością... Bo czymże innym wytłomaczy pan wpływ, jaki na nas wywiera klasztor? - Jak na kogo - odparł pan Kazimierz. - Widziałem we Włoszech kilka klasztorów, mówiąc nawiasem, prześlicznych jako budowle. I wyznaję, że mnie rozmarzyły... - A widzi pan!... Jest w nich coś nadziemskiego... - Nie, pani, nic nadziemskiego, ale jest coś - niewspółczesnego. Klasztor z potężnymi murami, gęstym okratowaniem okien, celami, w których surowe mnichy śpią na deskach, uprzytomnia epokę stalowych pancerzy, zamków otoczonych zębatymi ścianami, zakapturzonych biczowników i narzędzi średniowiecznych tortur. Na widok tego rodzaju zabytków w umyśle widza powstaje wątpliwość: gdzie ja jestem i czym jestem?... Powstaje wrażenie dwoistości; człowiek czuje się na granicy dwu światów, z których jeden jest rzeczywistym, drugi fantazją obleczoną w dotykalne formy. Ta uzmysłowiona legenda rozmarza nas, a obraz rzeczy dawno zmarłych, mających pozory życia, napawa melancholią. Ale poza melancholijnymi marzeniami, które mogą zdenerwować osobę wrażliwą, nie ma tam nic: żadnej nadziemskości, żadnej świętości. Madzia, słuchając, obu rękoma ściskała sobie czoło. - Ależ pani naprawdę jest cierpiąca!... - zawołał pan Kazimierz. - Bo mi tu duszno... Zupełnie jak... - Jak w klasztorze? - O, nie!... Tam odetchnęłam... tam jest trochę zieloności. - Wie pani co? - rzekł pan Kazimierz stanowczo. - Musimy wyjść, i to zaraz: Zabiorę panią do Botanicznego Ogrodu, choćby gwałtem... - Już późno. - Jeszcze nie ma siódmej. A godzinka spaceru na świeżym powietrzu orzeźwi panią... - Ha, niech i tak będzie!... - odparła Madzia. - Może spacer naprawdę mnie uspokoi. Ubrała się i wyszli na ulicę. Pan Kazimierz skinął na dorożkę, ale Madzia nie zgodziła się. Więc doszli do Nowego Światu i wsiedli w jeden z omnibusów kursujących między Placem Zygmunta i Belwederem. Podróż ciągnęła się powoli; słońce zachodziło, na południowej stronie nieba ukazały się ciemne obłoki z czerwonym odblaskiem. Nareszcie dotarli do Ogrodu Botanicznego i weszli. Pomimo pięknego wieczora ogród wyludnił się; groził deszcz. Pan Kazimierz jednak spotkał kilka znajomych pań i mężczyzn, którym musiał kłaniać się, a którzy widząc z nim piękną kobietę obrzucali go ciekawymi spojrzeniami. Pan Kazimierz był zakłopotany i od czasu do czasu ukradkiem spoglądał na Madzię. Ale ona nie widziała ani ludzi, ani ich spojrzeń. Szła zapatrzona w swoje obrazy, zasłuchana w niedosłyszalne głosy. Ażeby uniknąć tłumu, pan Kazimierz wybierał najmniej uczęszczane aleje. Istotnie spotykali coraz mniej przechodniów. - Jak tu dobrze! - zawołała Madzia zatrzymując się w alei. - Widzi pani, że miałem rację... - Tak. Czułam, że czegoś mi potrzeba, a było mi potrzeba widoku trawy i gęstych drzew. W tym półmroku zdaje mi się, że widzę las... duży las... Czy także powie pan - dodała z naciskiem - że w lesie, jak i w klasztorze, nie ma nic... nic!... Żadnej nadziemskiej siły, która bez pomocy zmysłów przemawia do naszej duszy? - Skąd w pani dziś obudził się taki pociąg do kwestyj metafizycznych, jeżeli nie mistycznych - odparł pan Kazimierz. - Co się stało?... Pani taka trzeźwa!... - Bo chcę raz dowiedzieć się prawdy; czy człowiek umierający ginie... czy te, które zamykają się w klasztorach, oszukują się dobrowolnie?... Jeżeli na świecie są tylko pierwiastki chemiczne, to dlaczego ten pozór lasu robi na mnie inne, duchowe wrażenie?... O, niech pan tam spojrzy!... - mówiła rzucając się na ławkę. - Co to jest? kilkanaście drzew okrytych chmurą liści... A przecież ja tam coś dostrzegam, coś stamtąd na mnie woła... Ach, tak woła, że płakałabym... że... serce mi pęka wyrywając się do czegoś... Więc cóż to jest?... - Bezświadome, a odziedziczone wspomnienia - odpowiedział pan Kazimierz. - Nasi przedhistoryczni przodkowie żyli kiedyś w lasach. Tam znajdowali pokarm, ochronę przed klimatem i wrogiem; tam odnosili zwycięstwa nad olbrzymimi zwierzętami, co wszystko razem głęboko wstrząsało ich systemem nerwowym. Po owych odległych przodkach - ciągnął pan Kazimierz przysuwając się do Madzi - pozostała w naszym mózgu jakaś grupa już zanikających komórek. Szczątki te wśród ucywilizowanego życia milczą, lecz wobec lasów, gór, jaskiń zaczynają dźwięczeć dawno zgasłymi pieśniami: bólu, obawy, nadziei, radości, triumfu... Te prastare echa są owym głosem, który woła na panią, owym czymś tajemniczym i nadziemskim. Poza nimi - nie ma nic... Mrok zapadał i zgromadziły się chmury. W ogrodzie było pusto. Ale kwiaty pachniały coraz mocniej, drzewa szemrały głośniej, w powietrzu unosiły się tchnienia namiętne. Pan Kazimierz uczuł lekki dreszcz i zaczęły plątać mu się myśli. "Jednak dziwny jest ten wieczór" - rzekł do siebie. - Okropne są pańskie objaśnienia! - odezwała się Madzia. Gdyby wszyscy tak wierzyli, szczęście uciekłoby ze świata dodała ciszej. Panu Kazimierzowi biły tętna w skroniach, dławił oddech, paliło go własne ciało. Zaczęło braknąć mu wyrazów, lecz jeszcze raz wysilił uwagę i mówił stłumionym głosem: - Szczęście ucieka nie ze świata, ale z nas samych jak wino z pękniętych butelek. Świat!...co on winien temu, że ludzie pobudowali sobie żelazne klatki i tortury?... Znowu myśli mu, się splątały. Chciał Madzię wziąć za rękę, ale... przetarł sobie czoło. - Jechała pani w nocy koleją? - spytał nagle. - Widziała pani smugę iskier wylatujących z lokomotywy? Każda błyszczy, unosi się w powietrzu, potem spada między polne zioła i po chwili gaśnie. Ta jaskrawa smuga to ludzkość, pojedyńcze iskry to nasze życie... Lecz co by pani powiedziała, gdyby owe iskry, zamiast latać, płonąć i błyszczeć przez ciąg sekundowego istnienia, raczej zakopywały się w ziemię albo dobrowolnie przygaszały własne światło... własną radość... Co by pani powiedziała?... Śmierć, która pogrąża nas w zapomnieniu, nie jest nieszczęściem. Ale odtrącanie prostych a potężnych rozkoszy, odsuwanie spragnionych ust od czystej wody to jest udręczeniem i samobójstwem. Oparł rękę na ławce tak, że dotknął palców Madzi i uczuł, że były równie gorące jak jego. Na mgnienie oka zapomniał, gdzie się znajduje i czy dokoła nich jest widno czy ciemno. W rękach i nogach czuł mrowienie; głos przytłumiał mu się coraz bardziej. Przysunął się do Madzi. Jej ramię dotykało jego ramienia. Zaczął szeptać: - Niekiedy dwie iskry padają tuż obok siebie... Wówczas ich blask... ogień, który je trawi, potęguje się... Dwa istnienia wyrastają na tysiąc istnień... dwie iskry błyszczą jak najjaśniejsza gwiazda... Czy nie byłoby nikczemnością rozdzielać te dwa byty?... A czy nie byłoby szaleństwem, gdyby jedna z nich zdusiła własne światło i... swej sąsiadki?... Robiło się coraz ciemniej i wzmagał się szum. Nad ogrodem kolejno przelatywały dwa powiewy: ciepły od miasta, chłodniejszy od strony Łazienek. Po alejach nikt już nie chodził, tylko rozkołysane drzewa gięły się ku ziemi albo odsuwały od siebie wierzchołki odsłaniając granatowe chmury. Czasem w górze zatrzeszczała gałąź albo oderwała się gałązka i w fantastycznych podskokach spadała na trawnik. - Straszne to, ale piękne! - rzekła Madzia opierając głowę na poręczy ławki. - Jak moja miłość dla ciebie... - szepnął pan Kazimierz. Schwycił Madzię wpół i przycisnąwszy usta do jej ust zaczął całować bez pamięci. Przez chwilę Madzia siedziała martwa. Nagle wydarła się z objęć pana Kazimierza, a gdy wyciągnął rękę, odtrąciła go, jakby ją chciał uderzyć. - Ach!... - zawołała z gniewem. - Gdyby pan wiedział, o czym myślałam, nie zrobiłby pan tego... Stanęła na środku alei i zaczęła poprawiać włosy. W tej chwili spadła pierwsza kropla deszczu. Pan Kazimierz podniósł się z ławki pijany, ale otrzeźwiał. W głosie Madzi usłyszał taką odrazę do siebie, że pożałował nie tylko pocałunków, ale nawet namiętnej wymowy i samego spaceru. "Głupio to wygląda..." - pomyślał czując, że ta kobieta, zamiast być pobratymczą mu iskierką, jest dla niego zupełnie obca. Z góry zaczęły sypać się z początku rzadkie, stopniowo coraz gęstsze krople. - Nie wiem, gdzie mam iść - nagle odezwała się Madzia głosem, w którym drgało oburzenie. - Niechże mnie pan stąd wyprowadzi... - Służę pani... Poszli w stronę obserwatorium, ale tam żelazna furtka była zamknięta. Wtedy pan Kazimierz zaproponował powrót w głąb ogrodu aż do furtki powyżej obserwatorium. Deszcz padał coraz gęstszy, z daleka odezwał się grzmot. Madzia skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i szybko biegła nieznanymi ścieżkami. Pan Kazimierz podniósłszy kołnierz żakietu szedł za nią i myślał: "Bodaj to diabli wzięli... co za głupia pozycja!..." Zdawało się, że jego namiętność, rozbita zachowaniem Madzi, roztapia się obecnie w strugach deszczu, które spływały mu z kapelusza, ramion i łopatek. W końcu wydostali się w Aleję; ale ponieważ nie było dorożki, więc biegli pod rzęsistym deszczem bez parasolów do placu Aleksandra. Madzia, wciąż wysunięta naprzód, milczała, pan Kazimierz podążał za nią mówiąc do siebie: "Komiczna sytuacja i obrzydliwa!... Ciekawym, co ona myśli?..." Madzia tymczasem myślała z gniewem, że moknie i że późno wróci do domu. Chwilami przypominała sobie scenę na ławce i zdawało jej się, że to był sen czy może - taki dziwny początek deszczu?... "Więc tak wygląda miłość?... no, no!... Więc dlatego kobiety umierają u pani Turkawcowej?... Ach, tego nie mogłaby żądać ode mnie pani Latter... nie miałaby prawa!..." Jeszcze przed kilkoma godzinami pan Kazimierz wydawał się Madzi genialnym, interesującym, sympatycznym. Obecnie wszystkie czary znikły i został tylko człowiek, który bez racji schwycił ją wpół i całował w usta jak wariat. "Ciekawam - myślała - czy on będzie miał odwagę spojrzeć mi w oczy?" Sama czuła, że śmiało może mu patrzeć w oczy, a raczej mogłaby patrzeć, gdyby jej nie obrzydł. Namiętne pocałunki pana Kazimierza robiły na niej takie wrażenie, jakby na przykład podczas spaceru wytargał ją za ucho!... Nareszcie spotkali dorożkę, w którą Madzia rzuciła się nie patrząc na pana Kazimierza. - Czy mogę panią odwieźć? - zapytał. - Jak pan chce. Wlazł pod budę zmoknięty, nieszczęśliwy i zajął miejsce na brzegu siedzenia. Madzia nawet nie odsunęła się od niego, tylko wyglądała jedną stroną dorożki, a pan Kazimierz drugą. Nareszcie zajechali. Madzia dała dorożkarzowi dwa złote i nie odpowiedziawszy na ukłon swego towarzysza wbiegła w bramę; pan Kazimierz pojechał do domu mrucząc: - Bodaj to najjaśniejsze!... Pan Kazimierz znał swoją sztukę i wiedział, że najprzyzwoiciej jest całować kobiety wówczas, gdy one same tego chcą, niby broniąc się. Wiedział, że można pocałować kobietę niespodzianie, gdy da się to obrócić w żart, po którym niekiedy zawiązują się życzliwsze stosunki. Ale dziś wrodzone poczucie estetyczne ostrzegło go, że sprawa wygląda niesmacznie, jak gdyby zamiast pocałować Madzię w usta, wyciągnął jej portmonetkę z kieszeni. "Nie lubię tego!" - myślał, nie wskutek wyrzutów sumienia albo wstydu, bo wstydzić się nie miał czego, ale że to było takie... ni przypiął, ni przyłatał. Bądź co bądź, jak z kucharką postąpił z osobą, o której rękę prosił Solski! Gdy przemoczona Madzia weszła na swój korytarz, otworzyło się po kolei troje drzwi. Z jednych wyjrzał pan Pasternakiewicz, z drugich jakaś współlokatorka, z trzecich wybiegła sama pani Burakowska mówiąc: - Cóż się z panią dzieje?... Dopiero musiała pani zmoknąć!... Gdzież panią ten straszny deszcz zaskoczył?... - Byłam w Ogrodzie Botanicznym... ze znajomymi - odparła Madzia i weszła do swego pokoju przebrać się. Twarz jej pałała ze wstydu. Więc już doszło do tego, że ona, Madzia, musi kłamać?... Wypiła herbatę, położyła się do łóżka i słuchając szumiącego deszczu rozpamiętywała przygodę panny Joanny. Tak to już dawno było, a przecież takie świeże wspomnienie!... Wówczas także lał deszcz, na Joannę tak samo oczekiwała pani Latter jak dziś na nią pani Burakowska... Joanna tak samo, jak ona dziś, przepędziła czas z panem Kazimierzem, który zapewne i tamtą, jak ją dzisiaj, całował w usta. Ona i... Joanna!... Oto do czego doszła w ciągu dwu lat. Zgasiła lampę, przymknęła oczy. Znowu ukazał się jej kwiecisty ogród szarytek z krzyżem, a jakby w dalszym ciągu - kletka umierającej Stelli. Zdawało się Madzi, że ową nieznaną kobietą, której jęki dolatywały ją, jest Joanna i że za rok... dwa... "Polecam się pamięci pani - usłyszała wyraźnie głos pani Turkawcowej. - Od świętego Michała będę już mieszkać nie tu, ale tam, o!..." Ojciec... brat... Ada... Solski... wszystkie te wizerunki mieszały się w głowie Madzi. "Co ja zrobiłam?... co ja zrobiłam?..." Wtłoczyła sobie chustkę w usta, ażeby nie krzyknąć, i przycisnąwszy twarz do poduszki szlochała... szlochała zupełnie tak jak na pensji w lazarecie panna Joanna... Przez następny dzień Madzia nie jadła i nie wychodziła z domu. Po południu odrobiła lekcje z siostrzenicą Dębickiego i za poradą gospodyni wypiła parę szklanek herbaty z cytryną. - Zaziębiła się panna Magdalena na tym spacerze - rzekła pani Burakowska do brata, kiedy wrócił do domu wieczorem. - Żeby się tylko zaziębiła - odparł pan Pasternakiewicz. - Ty wiesz, kto ją odwiózł? Norski!... - Któż ci o tym powiedział? - Stróż. Poznał go, kiedy wychylił się z dorożki. - No, cóż to szkodzi - uspakajała brata pani Burakowska. Przecież u Magdaleny była z wizytą panna Norska... Wreszcie któż kobietę odwiezie w deszcz, jeżeli nie mężczyzna? Ty sam odwoziłeś niejedną damę. Co innego ja, co innego Norski. Bałamut i obibok, który bierze spadki po żyjących... Jeżeli mógł buchnąć kilka tysięcy rubli sparaliżowanemu Mielnickiemu, nie będzie robił ceremonii z niewinnością panny Brzeskiej. Tak mówił pan Pasternakiewicz, a siostra słuchała z uwagą. Na drugi dzień Madzia wyszła do miasta. Godzinę dłużej odsiedziała u swoich uczennic i około trzeciej po południu poszła do Dzieciątka Jezus boczną bramą od ulicy Szpitalnej. W dziedzińcu Madzia spostrzegła dwu ludzi w drelichowych szlafrokach i perkalowych czapkach na głowie, jak kucharze. Jeden miał obandażowaną twarz i ten wskazał Madzię drugiemu, który nosił rękę na temblaku i zobaczywszy ładną pannę zaczął się śmiać. Przerażona Madzia myśląc, że to są wariaci, rzuciła się w pierwszą sień i na szczęście spotkała szarytkę. - Sieroty są w tamtym skrzydle - rzekła szarytka wysłuchawszy objaśnienia Madzi. - Zaprowadzę panią do siostry Marii. Prędko weszła na pierwsze piętro i na korytarz, który zadziwił Madzię długością. Mijały jedne za drugimi drzwi ponumerowane i zamknięte, za którymi Madzia domyślała się chorych. Powietrze było przesycone zapachem karbolu i ciszą. Raz spotkały posługacza śpieszącego z kubłem, drugi raz pacjenta w drelichowym szlafroku i kucharskiej czapce, potem lekarza, który w grubym fartuchu wyglądał jak rzeźnik. Madzię ogarniał niepokój i coraz więcej intrygowały drzwi ponumerowane. "Gdzież tu są chorzy?..." - myślała. Wtem na lewo zobaczyła wielkie okno, a za oknem gdzieś w dole olbrzymią salę wypełnioną dwoma szeregami łóżek, z których każde było zajęte. Między łóżkami snuło się parę posługaczek i zakonnica. - Co to jest, proszę pani?... - zapytała Madzia swej przewodniczki. - Sala gorączkowych - odparła szarytka biegnąc naprzód. - Wieluż tam chorych?... - Sześćdziesiąt łóżek. "Sześćdziesiąt!... - pomyślała Madzia. - Czy podobna, ażeby tylu chorych było w Warszawie!... A jeszcze na innych salach..." Skręciły na lewo; zapach karbolu ciągle im towarzyszył. Po chwili Madzia usłyszała szczególny krzyk, jaki wydają zabawki mechaniczne... Znowu drugi i trzeci podobny... Jednocześnie wyszła z pokoju inna zakonnica, której przewodniczka Madzi wręczyła kartkę. - Ach, to pani - rzekła zakonnica i przedstawiła się jako siostra Maria. - Już wczoraj zapytywała mnie matka Apolonia o dziewczynkę Magdalenę, która ma krzyżyk ze złotego drutu, a nastała do nas przed miesiącem. Jest taka dziewczynka. - Mogę ją zobaczyć? - szepnęła Madzia. - Proszę panią - rzekła siostra Maria otwierając inne drzwi. Madzia na progu zawahała się, lecz weszła. Zobaczyła obszerny pokój z otwartymi oknami, które wychodziły na ogród. Było tu widno, nawet słonecznie, lecz ciasno z powodu nagromadzenia łóżek i łóżeczek. Siedziało tu lub spacerowało siedem czy osiem kobiet o zwiędłej cerze, które karmiły dzieci, poprawiały je w łóżeczkach albo rozmawiały ze sobą. Jedna mamka trzymała na rękach dwoje niemowląt. - Dwoje karmi?... - spytała zdziwiona Madzia. - Czasem troje - odparła szarytka. Kilkoro dzieci płakało głosami lalek; jedno siedzące na rękach u mamki zastanowiło Madzię niezwykle mądrym spojrzeniem. Nie miało jeszcze roku, a można było sądzić, że przemówi i o coś zapyta. Wszystkie były mizerne. - Oto dziewczynka - rzekła zakonnica wskazując na łóżeczko, w którym leżał twór o pomarszczonej skórze sinawego koloru, z nóżkami cienkimi jak palec dorosłego człowieka. - Boże! jakież ono chude... - zawołała Madzia. - Czy chore?... - Coraz słabsze... Kwestia kilku dni - odparła szarytka. - Ależ trzeba ją leczyć... Ja mam dla tej dziewczynki pieniądze... - mówiła Madzia drżącym głosem. Szarytka wzruszyła ramionami. - Robi się, co można. Maleństwo to ma nawet osobną mamkę, ale... - Może jej czego brak? - nalegała Madzia. - Wszystko ma, czym rozporządzamy. Brak jej matki i - sił, które tylko Bóg może przywrócić. - Więc nic?... więc nic?... - powtarzała rozżalona Madzia nie śmiejąc dotknąć nieszczęśliwego dziecka. Szarytka milczała. Madzia pożegnawszy siostrę Marię prawie uciekła ze szpitala. Dusił ją zapach karbolu, a rozdzierał serce widok sierot i ich głosy nie mające w sobie nic ludzkiego. Na placu Wareckim wzięła dorożkę i pojechała do pani Turkawcowej. Właścicielka domu zdrowia dla kobiet jak za pierwszą wizytą Madzi tak i teraz stała w przedsionku swojej instytucji i rozmawiała ze sługą piorącą bieliznę pacjentek i ich dzieci. Zobaczywszy Madzię pani Turkawiec przerwała konferencję pralnianą i zawołała: - Oho już!... Nie ma się panuncia po co fatygować... - Jak to?... co?... - spytała Madzia zatrzymując się w połowie schodów. - Już wynieśli znajomą pani... - Do szpitala? - Nie, na cmentarz. Umarła wczoraj w południe, ale wypiła wszystko wino... - Dlaczegóż pani nie zawiadomiła mnie o tym? - Bo były tu onegdaj i wczoraj dwie zakonnice, obejrzały ją, przysłały doktora... A kiedy zrobił się ten interes, zabroniły donosić panunci. Madzia pożegnała sumienną gospodynię i cofnęła się na ulicę. "Śmierć... wszędzie śmierć... - myślała. - Ktokolwiek zbliży się do mnie, umiera..." Nie żałowała Stelli; owszem, zdawało się jej, że nieszczęśliwa śpiewaczka nic lepszego nie mogła zrobić na tym świecie. Wróciwszy do domu Madzia zjadła obiad z apetytem; później odbyła lekcję z Zosią. Ogarnął ją spokój, jakby jej osobiste cierpienia rozpłynęły się w szpitalnych zapachach, w klasztornej ciszy, w bezdusznym krzyku opuszczonych dzieci i w całym tym bezmiarze nędzy i ludzkich poświęceń, na które patrzyła od kilku dni. "Śmierć... wszędzie śmierć... dokoła mnie śmierć..." - powtarzała. Nie wiadomo skąd przyszedł jej na pamięć Solski i - uczuła ściśnięcie serca. "No, teraz wszystko skończone - mówiła sobie. - Mój Boże, jeden... jedyny spacer!... Nawet nie przypuszczałabym, że w tak prosty sposób można zabezpieczyć się od pana Stefana..." Widać jeszcze kilka dni temu w sercu Madzi tliła jakaś nadzieja, że Solski może do niej wrócić, i obawa, że ona ulegnie ponownym prośbom. Było to ostatnie echo niedawnej przeszłości, cień, który oddalający się Solski rzucał na jej wspomnienia. Ale dziś wszystko skończyło się: pan Kazimierz zdusił echa i odpędził cień. Nie ma już nic!... Wieczorem napisała obszerny list do brata i do ojca. Bratu ofiarowała się, że do niego pojedzie na kilka lat, choćby do końca życia. Ojcu doniosła o propozycji zrobionej Zdzisławowi. "Przed samym wyjazdem - myślała - pójdę do Ady podziękować za wszystko, co zrobiła dla mnie i dla Cecylii. Jestem pewna, że pożegna mnie życzliwie. Już przecie nie pozbawię jej miłości brata..." Upłynął tydzień, nadszedł początek sierpnia. Pani Burakowska, jej lokatorki i stołowniczki coraz chłodniej traktowały Madzię ledwie odpowiadając: "dzień dobry" i "dobry wieczór". Ale ona nie zważała na te objawy obojętności; myślała o swoim bracie: w jaki sposób urządzić mu gospodarstwo? i niecierpliwie oczekiwała wezwania od niego. Pewnego dnia, zaraz po lekcji z Zosią, złożył Madzi wizytę nieoczekiwany pan Miętlewicz. Szastał się, kłaniał, opowiadał, że jego ślub z panną Eufemią odbędzie się w połowie sierpnia, że rodzice i major zasyłają Madzi ukłony, że w Iksinowie odnawiają bruk na rynku... Ale miał spuszczone oczy i taką minę, że Madzia zaniepokoiła się. - Pan ma dla mnie jakąś przykrą wiadomość - przerwała nagle, chwytając go za rękę. - Wiadomość... wiadomość?... - powtórzył. - Ech, nie... Chciałem się tylko zapytać pani, bo jutro wracam do domu, a tu tak plotą... - Co plotą?... - spytała Madzia blednąc. "Może o spacerze do Botanicznego Ogrodu?" - dodała w myśli. - Bo... proszę pani... Eh! co mam owijać w bawełnę, kiedy to pewnie głupstwo... - prawił zakłopotany Miętlewicz. - Oto, co mówią, proszę pani... Że pani chodzi do jakichś akuszerek i do szpitala podrzutków... - Byłam tam. - Pani?... - Byłam u pani Turkawcowej odwiedzić Stellę, która tam umarła, a w szpitalu - zobaczyć jej dziecko, które umiera... - U Stelli?... Więc umarła biedaczka!... - zawołał Miętlewicz. - I pani ją odwiedzała?... Podniósł się z kanapki i ciągle szastając nogami ucałował Madzi obie ręce. - Pani to chyba jest święta - szepnął. - Cóż w tym dziwnego?... - Ale ludzie - ciągnął Miętlewicz - ludzie, proszę pani, to są... nierogate świnie z przeproszeniem. Tylko tyle powiem... Otarł oczy, znowu ucałował ręce Madzi i ukłoniwszy się wybiegł z pokoju. "Prawdziwy prowincjonalista - myślała Madzia wzruszając ramionami. - Jego dziwią plotki!..." W chwili kiedy Miętlewicz wyszedł z bramy, wszedł w nią pan Kazimierz zmierzając do mieszkania Madzi. Miał minę rozzłoszczonego triumfatora i wstępując na schody powtarzał w duchu: "Takaś to ty, panienko?... Gniewasz się jak królowa, a pisujesz listy bezimienne, ażeby swego wielbiciela zmusić do ożenku... I ja się na nią złapałem!..." Zapukał do drzwi, wszedł do pokoju Madzi z twarzą zuchwałą i dopiero na progu zdjął kapelusz. Na widok pana Kazimierza Madzia zmarszczyła brwi. W tej chwili elegancki młody człowiek zrobił na niej marne wrażenie; już nie tylko przestała wierzyć w jego geniusz, ale nawet jego wdzięki wydawały się pospolitymi. "Cóż to za porównanie z Solskim?" - pomyślała. Pogardliwe myśli tak wyraźnie odbiły się na fizjognomii Madzi, że pana Kazimierza opuściła energia, z jaką tu wszedł. Przywitał się nieśmiało i nieśmiało usiadł przy piecu na krześle, tym nieśmielej, że Madzia nie prosiła go siedzieć. Po chwili jednak opanował się, a gdy Madzia obojętnym głosem zapytała: - Cóż pana do mnie sprowadza? Pan Kazimierz uczuł gniew i odparł, zuchwale patrząc jej w oczy: - Chciałem się zapytać... co to za pogłoski krążą o pani?... - O mnie?... - spytała, a oczy jej błysnęły. - Czy nie o tym spacerze, na którym pan był moim przewodnikiem? - Nie, proszę pani... O tym ode mnie nikt nie będzie wiedział... Natomiast dużo mówią o wizytach pani w szpitalu, to znowu u... jakiejś... Panno Magdaleno, któż jest tak nieoględnym... - dodał pan Kazimierz miększym tonem. Ale w Madzi burzył się gniew. - O wizytach w szpitalu i u tej pani już wiedzą moi rodzice i brat i z pewnością nie potępią mnie za to. Pan Kazimierz zerwał się z krzesła. - Czy to miał mi pan do powiedzenia? - odezwała się po chwili Madzia. - Nie tylko, proszę pani... - odparł rozdrażniony. - Chciałem jeszcze zapytać, czy pani nie zna tego pisma... Chociaż zdaje się być zmienione... Sięgnął do kieszeni i ostro patrząc w oczy, podał Madzi list, którego dolna połowa była odcięta. Madzia spokojnie wzięła papier i czytała: "Człowiek uczciwy, jeżeli wywabia niewinną i niedoświadczoną dziewczynę na spacery samotne, powinien znać obowiązki, jakie na niego spadają. Bo choć zapewne nie pierwszy raz zdarza mu się spacerować z niedoświadczonymi dziewczętami, dla tej jednak należałoby zrobić wyjątek bądź ze względu na jej piękność i szlachetny charakter, bądź - że oprócz dobrego imienia nie posiada nic więcej..." Madzia czytała list zdziwiona. Nagle uderzając się w czoło szepnęła: - Ada!... Ach, więc to - ta zazdrość?... Pan Kazimierz zerwał się z krzesła. - Co pani mówi?... - zawołał. - To jest pismo panny Ady?... Wydarł list z rąk Madzi i wpatrując się mówił: - Tak... pismo zmienione, ale jej... Aha... aha!... A ja ślepy... - Zdaje się, że już pan przejrzał... - odezwała się Madzia z drwiącym uśmiechem. Pan Kazimierz patrzył to na list, to na Madzię. Nigdy jej taką nie widział; nawet nie przypuszczał, ażeby pokorne i naiwne dziecko mogło podobnym tonem przemawiać i uśmiechać się tak ironicznie. "Co się z niej zrobiło?... Ależ to inna kobieta!..." - myślał. Schował list, pochylił głowę i złożywszy przed Madzią ręce rzekł wzruszonym głosem: - Panna Magdaleno... nie zrozumiałem pani... Była pani dla mnie najlepszą, najszlachetniejszą siostrą... Więcej nawet, była pani głosem mojej nieszczęśliwej matki... Czy przebaczy mi pani kiedy? Czekał, czy poda mu rękę. Ale Madzia nie podając ręki odparła: - Niedługo wyjeżdżam do mego brata... Bardzo daleko. Ponieważ nie zobaczymy się nigdy, więc mogę powiedzieć, że... nie obchodzi mnie to, co pan zrobił... Pan Kazimierz postał chwilę. Wreszcie ukłonił się i wyszedł. "Pójdzie do Ady - myślała Madzia - wytłomaczy jej, że był dla mnie najszlachetniejszym bratem, no... i pobiorą się... Ach, Ada!... ona o to była zazdrosna?..." Patrzyła na drzwi i śmiała się cicho. Nie z pana Kazimierza, ale z tego, że czuła się inną, zupełnie inną osobą. Dawnej Madzi, pełnej radości, różowo patrzącej na świat - już nie było. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXII